


The Color of Love

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Amnesia, JayTimWeek, M/M, Wedding, suit and tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was prepared for one of the happiest days of his life and knew it would be something to remember forever, but an accident proves to take away his memory of the event and the rest of his memories to boot. Just how long will it take him to regain his memories? And how will he relearn what his relationship is with a certain Mr. Todd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of JayTimWeek: Suit and Tie
> 
> Another one of my favorites that I've written for this week! Someone was talking about amnesia fics and I couldn't resist throwing this in with the prompt. Basically I'm in love with the whole scenario so here we go!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

                “Are you nervous?” Jason’s voice was slightly distorted over the cellphone connection.

                Tim laughed. “I think it’s more of a nervous excitement about tomorrow and not just a nervousness.”

                Jason chuckled as well. “It’s about time though. I mean we have been waiting months for this.”

                Tim bit his lip. “Yeah. Yeah we have. I love you, Jason.”

                “I love you, too. And I’ll see you tomorrow. Look for me, I’ll be wearing a ridiculous tux.”

                Tim grinned. “I can’t wait to see that. Good night.”

                “Good night.”

                Tim ended the call and hugged his phone to his chest. Tomorrow was going to be one of the most memorable days of his life. He was sure of it. He placed his phone on his bedside table and rolled over, pulling the covers around him to cocoon him in and closed his eyes. The sooner he got to sleep, the sooner he’d be able to see Jason.

 

~

 

                Tim looked over himself in the floor length mirror and continued to fidget and worry over his appearance. He was wearing a white tuxedo. He thought it was a good idea when Steph had helped him pick it out, but now he just felt foolish and ridiculous. Tim was certain that Jason was going to think he was stupid while he would look incredibly handsome in his own suit. He really wished Jason was already there.

                “Snap out of it, Tim!” Steph yelled in his ear and smacked him on the shoulder.

                “Ow! Steph!” Tim glared at his friend, but he was really glad that she was there with him.

                “You look fine. Phenomenal, actually. Just like you did when you first tried on the suit and it still looks amazing. Jason is going to eat you right up when he sees you.”

                “I hope not. I don’t think our audience will appreciate that.”

                Steph waved her hand. “It’s not like we don’t already know what the two of you get up to behind closed doors. It’s not a crime to have sex, Tim.”

                Tim felt himself flush from embarrassment. “Whatever,” he muttered.

                “Besides, you need to save that for later when you’re on your vacation.”

                Tim groaned and buried his face in his hands.

                “Although, now that I think about it. Maybe we should’ve gotten you a dress instead of a suit. That probably would’ve had Jason passing out as soon as he set eyes on you. But then, he probably would’ve whisked you away and all the planning would’ve gone to waste. I really want that food, Tim. So you better not screw this up!”

                Tim opened his mouth to fire back a retort when a knock sounded at the door. He snapped his mouth shut and swallowed as the butterflies returned with full force.

                “Tim? Steph? We’re ready when you are,” Bruce called through the wood.

                “We’ll be out in a minute!” Steph called back.

                Tim started wringing his hands and Steph pulled him behind her, ignoring his signs of nervousness. Steph pulled open the doors to the room they were in and walked down the hallway to meet Bruce where he was standing in front of a pair of double doors. He smiled down at Tim who continued to fidget nervously.

                “Ready, Tim?” he asked holding out his arm.

                Tim nodded and placed his hand in the crook of Bruce’s arm.

                “Don’t worry, he’s just as nervous as you are, if not more so.”

                Before Tim could ask how that was even possible, the music began and the doors were pulled open. It took a minute to focus on his surroundings as he and Bruce began to move down the aisle, but once he did, he couldn’t stop staring at Jason who was waiting for him at the altar. Tim couldn’t have stopped the grin that spread across his face even if he’d tried.

                Jason was staring at him, openmouthed, obviously pleased with the white tuxedo that he was wearing. He looked so handsome standing there and Tim couldn’t believe the two of them were actually getting married. After the months of preparation, the unexpected proposal from Jason, and the years they’d spent dating, Tim was ready for this. He was ready to be with Jason in every way imaginable and had no idea why he was so nervous in the first place.

                Bruce released Tim’s arm when they’d reached the end of the aisle and took his seat. Jason held his hand out to his fiancé who eagerly took it and moved to stand in front of him. Tim barely heard what the officiator was saying, too lost in Jason’s eyes and the smooth circles he was rubbing over his knuckles. Jason grinned at him the entire time and Tim never wanted that grin to fade.

                Tim and Jason both hastened through the vows, eagerly sliding the silver and black [bands](http://media.tumblr.com/ea150cbf801fba0082b85ca8c6d81207/tumblr_inline_mnjzkgC7VS1qz4rgp.jpg) with red detailing on each other’s fingers. Once the final words were uttered, Jason pulled Tim’s face towards his and captured his lips greedily. They kept the kiss appropriate for an audience, but conveyed every ounce of their love in it regardless.

                The two pulled away to the excited shouts and applause from their friends and family. Jason took Tim’s hand in his own and led him back down the aisle. Tim felt absolutely giddy and drunk on his excitement and love for his fiancé, well, husband, now. They had a reception to go to.

 

~

 

                Tim groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. His entire body ached and he had no idea what had happened or where he was. He forced his eyes open and blinked several times in order to bring the room into focus. It was glaringly white, a hospital room. Tim looked down at himself and saw that he was covered with a thin sheet that had settled over his hospital gown. There were IVs running out of his arm as well.

                “Tim?!” a man shouted and hurried into Tim’s line of sight.

                Tim jolted backwards at the man. He had black hair with a white streak cropping out from the center of his forehead. He also had striking blue eyes that looked to be shimmering with unshed tears. He wore an expression of relief and concern.

                Tim moved away from the man when he tried to take his hand and received a hurt look for his action. “Who-who are you?”

                The man’s face fell and he moved back out of Tim’s space. “My name’s Jason. I’m your-I know you.”

                “Oh.” Tim relaxed slightly now that he knew the man’s-knew Jason’s-name. “What happened? Why am I here?”

                “We were in a car accident. I was driving and you were in the passenger seat. It was a drunk driver who rammed straight into your side of the car, forcing the brunt of the crash on you. You’ve been unconscious for a few days now.”

                “Oh,” Tim said softly. “I don’t remember anything.”

                Jason looked crestfallen. “Let me go get the doctor and she can explain everything to you.”

                Tim nodded and watched as Jason walked out of the room. He looked around now that he was alone and noticed the chair that had been pulled up next to his bed. There was a stack of books next it and one had been hastily thrown on the chair cushion. Tim reached over and picked it up to examine the cover. It was a copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Tim didn’t know why, but he found it incredibly amusing that someone who looked like Jason would be reading something like this. He supposed he had a lot to relearn until his memory returned.

                Tim looked up as the door to his room opened and Jason and the doctor returned. Jason’s eyes flitted down to the book in his hands and he gave Tim a tentative smile. Tim ducked his head and blushed, embarrassed by the attention he was receiving since he didn’t really know what their relationship was.

                The doctor moved towards him and took a few notes on her clipboard. “Welcome back, Tim. How are you feeling?”

                Tim shifted to sit up and groaned at his aching body. “Like I got hit by a bus.” Tim saw Jason wince and gave him an apologetic smile.

                The doctor laughed. “Close, but not quite. The soreness is understandable. Jason mentioned that you don’t remember anything. You had minor brain swelling from the accident and we had to induce a coma to stabilize you. The amnesia is most likely due to trauma from the accident and should clear up eventually. Unfortunately, there’s no way to estimate a timeline, so it’s unknown when exactly your memories will return. Getting told minor details about yourself or stories that you’re involved in may help, but information shouldn’t be forced on you. You’re not here to memorize the person everyone remembers you as, you’re here to be the person you are.”

                Tim nodded along. “I understand.”

                “Now,” the doctor continued. “There shouldn’t be any other health problems now that you’ve woken up, but we would like to monitor you for a few hours to ensure that you remain stable and are fit to return home.”

                Tim nodded his understanding and watched as his doctor replaced his chart at the foot of his bed and walked out, leaving him and Jason alone once again. Jason walked over and reclaimed his seat next to Tim. Tim looked at the book in his hands and fiddled with it. He opened to a random page and tried to focus on the words, but felt his head ache when he tried to focus.

                Jason saw him wince and pulled the book from his hands. “Do you want me to read to you?”

                Tim stared at him for a moment. “Uh…sure.”

                Jason opened to the first page and began to read. “1801-I have just returned from a visit to my landlord-the solitary neighbor that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. A perfect misanthropist’s Heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a suitable pair to divide the desolation between us.”

                Tim leaned back into the pillows as Jason continued to read. He found his deep voice soothing and felt the tension that had been in his muscles since he woke up melt away. Tim let his eyes take in all the details of the man whom he was supposed to know. Jason was pretty attractive and Tim thought his eyes shone with happiness as they roved over the words, completely absorbed in what he was reading. Tim wondered if he was studying English or something of the like. Surely he couldn’t be out of college.

                Jason looked up briefly in the middle of his sentence and caught Tim staring. Tim quickly looked away and felt a flush rise to his cheeks. Thankfully, Jason didn’t comment and continued with the story, not even hesitating over the words or sentences. If Tim didn’t know any better, he’d say that this is something that Jason had read before.

 

~

 

                Tim looked around the apartment that Jason had brought him to. It was far neater than he would’ve given the man credit for. He was standing in the center of the living room waiting for Jason to return from the bedroom. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. It was a strange feeling, not really knowing who you were or where you belonged.

                “Since there’s only the one bedroom, you can sleep in there and I’ll take the couch.” Jason had returned carrying a blanket and a pillow.

                “No, this is your house. I don’t want force you onto the couch.”

                Jason shook his head and started making up the temporary bed. “I’d rather you take the bed. I’ll be alright. After all, it’s only until your memory returns.” Jason gave him a soft smile that made Tim’s stomach twist pleasantly.

                Tim felt his face heat up as Jason continued to shoot glances his way. “I’ll just go get ready for bed then.” He turned sharply and quickly walked down the hallway where Jason had gone earlier. Tim shut the door forcefully behind him and slunk over to the bed. He collapsed on top of it and groaned. How was it that even though he barely knew anything about Jason, he already found him ridiculously attractive?

                Tim pulled the duffel that he’d been given at the hospital towards him from where it was sitting on the other side of the bed. He unzipped it and began to rifle through the contents. He found pajamas and a few changes of clothes, along with a toothbrush. Tim pulled out the pajamas and changed quickly. He threw his clothes from that day back in the bag and set it next to the bed. He crawled under the covers and sighed, content to be back in an actual bed after the long day he’d had.

 

~

 

                _Tim saw a flash of white. He was surrounded by it really. It filled him. Covered him. Encompassed his being. Too bad Tim had no idea what his being actually was._

_Then there was the black. It wasn’t frightening as many people would find it to be. It was fairly gentle and melded with Tim’s essence beautifully. Together, the two colors created a magnificent creation that nothing else could compare to._

_There was the sound of applause and birds. They must be outside somewhere. They were together. Of course they were together. It was unthinkable for the two of them to be separated from each other. They were meant to remain as one for the rest of their lives._

~

 

                Tim jolted awake, chest heaving, and panicked momentarily when he couldn’t figure out where he was. He looked around the room he was in and was able to calm down when he remembered waking up in the hospital yesterday and being taken to Jason’s apartment. Jason was there to take care of him and help him until his memories returned.

                Tim looked at the sunlight streaming through the window as he finally came back to himself. It seemed to be late in the morning which was understandable after they’d gotten back so late last night. He would’ve thought that after having been in a coma for so many days, the last thing Tim would want to do is sleep. He crawled out of bed and reached down into the duffle to retrieve his toothbrush and toothpaste. He’d been too embarrassed to brush his teeth last night for fear of running into Jason again, but decided he really shouldn’t put the task off.

                Tim shuffled through the bedroom door, aware that the apartment was quiet. He moved towards the other door in the hallway and raised his hand to twist the knob when it was suddenly opened. Tim was left gawking at Jason who was still coated in a thin layer of water from a shower and only wrapped in a bath towel.

                “Sorry, if I startled you, Tim,” Jason said, moving out of the doorway and into the hallway next to Tim. “The bathroom’s all yours now. When you’re done in there, feel free to join me in the kitchen for something to eat.”

                Tim just nodded dumbly and watched as Jason walked past him to their-no-Jason’s bedroom and shut the door. He turned and numbly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door and held his toothbrush tightly in his hands before walking over to the sink. Tim bitterly began brushing his teeth while mulling over the fact that it had to be illegal to look that good. And Tim still had no idea what their relationship was like.

                He hesitantly opened the bathroom door and poked his head around it. He smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen and replaced his toiletries in the duffel in the bedroom before making his way down the hallway to the kitchen. Tim found Jason at the stove humming along to some unknown tune. There were various plates covering the countertop that held an array of bacon, eggs, biscuits, pancakes, and what looked to be French toast.

                Jason turned to add another pancake to the already teetering stack and caught sight of Tim. “Morning Babybird!” Jason winced as he realized what he’d said.

                “Is that a nickname for me or something?” Tim asked, although he felt a swirl of recognition within him.

                Jason bit his lip and nodded. “Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.” He fidgeted with the spatula in his hand and looked up at Tim through his eyelashes.

                “No it actually feels familiar, so you can use it if you like.” Tim waved away the other man’s uncertainty and walked closer to the kitchen.

                Jason cleared his throat. “Well, I didn’t know what you’d be hungry for so I made a little bit of everything really,” he said transferring the plates from the countertop to the table.

                Tim took a seat and paled. “That’s a lot of food.”

                Jason laughed loudly and brought a plate over for Tim. “Don’t worry, Babybird. You don’t have to eat all of it. I know if you could, you’d live off of coffee and takeout alone.”

                An awkward silence fell between them. Tim didn’t realize how difficult it was going to be living with someone who knew him when he didn’t know himself. Rather than dwell on such things, Tim picked up two pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He tucked into his meal while Jason finished up the cooking. Tim observed him from behind and the way he moved through the apartment. His movements seemed to be unnaturally graceful and light, like he knew exactly how to hold his body.

                Tim briefly wondered what Jason did for a living. He would say that he resembled a sort of soldier, but that seemed too brutal a description for the man. He moved with a purpose, yes, but the word soldier couldn’t begin to encompass everything of Jason that Tim had seen so far. It didn’t capture the joy with which Jason read books or his ability to cook. It didn’t say anything about his laugh or his smile or the way he looked at Tim.

                Tim felt his stomach clench uncomfortably at those thoughts. He hated this uncertainty and not knowing. He wanted desperately to know who he was and where he stood in the world. Did he have any other family? Who did he consider family? What were his interests? He supposed his favorite thing was coffee, but what did he do for fun? What was his job? There were too many unknowns and Tim didn’t feel comfortable being put out like this.

                His eyes returned to Jason’s form that was still standing over the stove. He supposed he wanted to know this man that knew him. Or knew who he was before he didn’t know who he was.

                “What’s your favorite book?” Tim blurted out. He buried his face in his hands, feeling his face heat up.

                “What?” Tim could hear the surprise in Jason’s voice. “Um, I don’t really have one. Each book is special in its own way, so I don’t think I could ever pick a favorite or a best book. Books are approached with different ways of writing and thinking by different authors. There’s no way to compare one to another because that’s like comparing apples and oranges. There are some books that I return to more than others, but I like to think that books in general are one of my favorite things because they can be so different.”

                Tim looked up from where he was hiding behind his hands and stared at Jason. The other man wasn’t looking at him, but he had a fond expression on his face that made Tim’s stomach flutter. How was it that he could be flustered over this man that he barely knew? Tim tried to come up with a response to something so eloquently put, but he’s sure that he just ended up resembling a fish.

                Jason glanced back at him and smiled. He picked up the last of the pancakes and joined Tim at the table, sitting across from him. “Any other questions?”

                Tim ducked his head embarrassed. “I don’t know. I mean…you just know so much about me and I don’t know those things and I don’t know you, so…”

                Jason scrapped some eggs onto his plate next to the pancakes. “I’ll be happy to tell you about myself, Tim. It’ll be fun getting to know each other again.”

                Tim smiled down at his food and bit his lip. He glanced up at Jason who was leaning back in his chair eating. Tim felt the brush of a leg up against his own. He stiffened minutely at the unexpected contact, but relaxed almost immediately, taking comfort in the warmth that was Jason.

 

~

 

                Tim was currently pacing around the apartment silently freaking out. Jason had gone to someplace called the Manor to talk to a Dick and a Bruce, but Tim couldn’t even focus on who those two could be or what it could be. The two of them had spent most of the day together with either Tim asking Jason questions about himself or they’d sat on the couch in front of the T.V. watching some show or movie that Tim couldn’t even remember the plot of.

                There were a couple of instances where Jason moved and acted as though he was going to touch Tim or bring him closer, but hesitated at the last minute and pulled back. Tim knew that it was probably because he couldn’t remember fucking anything and he was getting super pissed about that fact. And how in the world was it possible to be this attracted to a man that he’d only sort of known for a day. It was obvious that Tim knew him before the amnesia, but all of the details to their relationship were missing because the world hated him apparently.

                Tim was so lost in thought and his frustrations that he didn’t even hear the door open and Jason walk back in.

                “Tim? Is everything okay?”

                Tim jumped and whirled around at the sound of Jason’s voice. He relaxed when he saw that the two of them were alone and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “You could say that.”

                Jason frowned and moved closer. He stopped in front of Tim and peered down into the younger man’s face. Tim’s eyes went wide and he felt himself flush and look away. He suddenly felt hot all over with Jason standing so close to him.

                “Tim?” Jason murmured softly.

                With a herculean effort, Tim managed to meet Jason’s eyes and was shocked at what he found there. Jason’s eyes were half-lidded and there was some spark in the depths of them. Desire, maybe? Tim really had no idea and swallowed nervously.

                “It’s okay to say no. You don’t owe me anything for the past day, but can I kiss you?”

                Tim’s mouth parted in shock and he nodded slowly. Jason cupped Tim’s face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs soothingly over his cheeks. Jason leaned in slowly, obviously giving Tim time to back out if he wanted to. When their lips connected, Tim felt a tension that he didn’t even know he had, leave his body. He relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jason.

                As they continued to kiss, Tim furrowed his brow. There was some nagging sensation at the back of his mind. This all felt so right and Tim was really glad that it was happening, but it was as though his brain was trying to tell him something. Then the flashes started.

                It was similar to the dream he’d had the night before really. The white essence that managed to wrap around him, but this time he saw Jason’s face. Jason was cloaked in black. He was the one who was coming to join Tim. The two of them painting a picture of beauty, and dare Tim think it, love? Tim clung to Jason tightly as he watched the images move behind his eyelids.

                Jason took that as encouragement and deepened the kiss, a fact that Tim was not disappointed with. He searched for more contact, clinging even tighter to Jason who wrapped his own arms around Tim, one around his waist and his other hand cradling the back of Tim’s head.

                Tim felt a sharp pain ricochet through his brain and pulled away with a gasp, clutching at his head. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to will the pain away.

                “Tim? Tim?” Jason asked, panicked. “What happened? Are you okay?”

                Tim groaned and leaned into Jason. “Yeah. I just got this really bad stabbing pain at the back of my head.” Tim tried to open his eyes, but hissed at the bright light.

                “I think you might be having a migraine. Here, let me help.”

                Before Tim could ask what he was doing, Tim was hoisted up into Jason’s arms and being carried through the apartment. Tim kept his eyes shut and buried his head in Jason’s chest. Jason took him into the bedroom and set him down on the bed. The sheets felt unnaturally soothing on his skin. Tim listened as Jason moved around the room and pulled the curtains closed, not entirely cloaking the room in darkness, but dimming the light enough that Tim didn’t feel as though his head was going to split in half.

                “I’ll be back in a minute with aspirin and some water.”

                Tim heard Jason walk out and he focused on regulating his breathing to diminish the pain. He did feel as though he was coming close to remembering something. Tim just hoped that when he did finally regain his memories, it wouldn’t be as painful as this.

                Tim heard Jason return and shut the bedroom door, cutting off the sliver of light that was pushing through. “Here, Tim. Sit up and drink carefully.”

                Tim followed Jason’s instructions before flopping back on the bed. Jason sighed and placed the glass of water and bottle of pills on the nightstand. He pulled the covers back and coaxed Tim underneath them before wrapping him securely in the blankets. Jason was about to leave him alone and Tim shot his hand out, gripping the other man’s arm as a sense of panic overtook him.

                “Tim?” Jason asked, curious.

                “Sorry, it’s stupid,” Tim said, burrowing deeper under the covers, voice muffled.

                “No, it’s not. What do you want?”

                Tim hesitated a moment. “Stay with me?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically small.

                Jason wouldn’t have been able to restrain his grin even if he’d tried. “Absolutely.”

                Tim listened as Jason moved around the bed and crawled under the covers on the other side of him. After a moment’s hesitation, Jason draped his arm over Tim’s waist and pulled him close. Tim relaxed easily into the contact, the two of them together just feeling…right. He already felt the worst of the migraine beginning to pass and it devolved into a dull throb. He felt completely exhausted and allowed the darkness and Jason’s warmth lull him to sleep and hoped he wouldn’t wake up until after his headache was gone.

 

~

 

                _Tim was shrouded in white, or at least that’s what it seemed to be. He looked around. There was a blur of color, but he couldn’t make out shapes which was frustrating. How was he supposed to know where he was if he couldn’t even look around?_

_“Tim,” a gentle voice called to him._

_Tim turned forward, or what he assumed was forward and saw Jason standing there waiting for him. Tim felt his mouth drop open in surprise. Jason was standing there holding a hand out to him. He was dressed in a tux. And it fit him perfectly. It clung to him in all the right places and there was a white pocket square in his breast pocket._

_Tim walked forward, reaching out to him. Once their hands touched, a burst of sound erupted around them. It sounded like applause and catcalls, making Tim very confused. He looked around him but still couldn’t make out the details. Tim turned back to Jason to ask him what was going on and was met with a kiss from the other man. Tim didn’t bother fighting it and allowed himself to be consumed by Jason’s lips._

_The colors began to blur. Black meeting white to form the most beautiful work of art. Love._

Tim jolted up in bed, chest heaving. He was dimly aware that he was drenched in sweat and that there was a person grumbling next to him. Tim turned to see who it was and was met with Jason’s sleeping face. A wave of emotions crashed through Tim and he stumbled out of bed and away from the other man.

 

                _A white tux. He thought Jason would think it was ridiculous. But it was his wedding and he wanted to surprise Jason._

Tim gasped and fell to the floor.

 

                _The two of them holding hands and saying their vows, only having eyes for each other and no one else._

_The reception where they ate far too much food and refused to be separated from each other no matter the fact that they had their whole lives ahead of them._

Memories surfaced from before the wedding.

 

                _Jason running after him as Red Hood. Tim struggling to breathe after the latest assault that Jason had taken on him. Tim collapsing on the rooftop and trying to staunch the bleeding._

_The first time Jason and Tim kissed. Jason had apologized and they developed a shaky truce. The kiss was filled with rage and hate, but also an underlying admiration. An admiration at the fact that they’d both survived in this hateful and violent world._

_The first time they slept together. It was hurried and awkward and Tim had left afterward, but the whole encounter had left him with a new sense of wholeness that he didn’t know he’d been missing._

More and more memories replayed through his brain. Tim felt overwhelmed with the strength of them and the emotions that followed. How could he have forgotten so much? Forgotten his life, who he was, who he loved?

 

                The accident.

 

                _Tim and Jason had jumped in the waiting car to drive to the airport. They were allowed a week off to celebrate with each other on a beach in Cancun. Tim, looking over at Jason as he drove and admiring him in his jeans and a tee shirt. They’d changed before leaving the reception._

_Jason looking over at him and smiling in that way he always did before it morphed into a look of horror. Tim trying to ask what was wrong and turning to look at what Jason was seeing. The headlights, far too bright, being the last thing that he saw before the crash. The squeal of tires, the shattering glass, and so much pain._

Tim struggled to his hands and knees, gasping for air in the wake of all of his memories. He was dimly aware of Jason shifting on the bed.

                “Tim?” he asked groggily.

                It took a split second of realization before Jason was at his side. Tim looked up at him, still desperately trying to get some oxygen in his lungs.

                “Tim, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asked, trying to rub the tears away that were streaming down his cheeks.

                Tim shook his head. Unable to have any words to describe what he was feeling. He surged forward instead. Unbalancing Jason as he claimed his lips. Jason tried to get questions in but Tim only shook his head.

                Tim sat back and straddled Jason’s hips, looking over the man whom he’d loved for so long. “How could I have forgotten? How could I have forgotten you and all the wonderful time we spent together?” Tim asked between shaky breathes.

                Jason bolted upright, wrapping his arms around Tim to keep him from becoming unbalanced. “Tim…do you-do you remember?”

                A fresh wave of tears poured down his cheeks and he nodded, sniffling. Jason surged forward and claimed his lips once again. Tim broke away and buried his face in Jason’s neck, sobbing openly. Jason just held him that much tighter and rubbed his hand over his back.

                “It’s alright now, Tim. It’s alright,” Jason murmured.

                “I-I love you, Jason.”

                “I love you, too, Tim. I love you, too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated in the form of comments! Kudos are welcome as well. :)
> 
> If you'd like to hit me up on tumblr: my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com
> 
> <3 MOLIM


End file.
